1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an after hour depository and more particularly to improvement of or relating to an after hour depository of the type including a throw-in door turnably housed in a frame fitted into an opening on a building such as a bank the throw-in door includes a combination of fragmental cylinder member and movable wall and operates in such a manner that when a client uses an envelope for depositing an item, it assumes a first position where a V-shaped pocket as defined by the partition wall and the movable wall is half opened and when a cash bag is used for depositing, it assumes the second position where the pocket is fully opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An after hour depository of the above-mentioned type is already known. However, the conventional after hour depository is constructed such that only little information such as date and time of money deposition and number of cash bags used are printed as records for client services. As data processing techniques have improved year by year, requests for supplying more information to clients have been raised from both users and bankers.